


It was meant to be perfect

by JulPearls



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Chip Shop, F/F, Fluff, Misogyny, Post Season 2, chill evening, the two riding the same bike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulPearls/pseuds/JulPearls
Summary: Lily is downcast as her first show's premiere was ruined. But Ola is doing everything she can to make the evening for her girlfriend much better.
Relationships: Ola Nyman/ Lily Iglehart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. After the show

**Author's Note:**

> Some additional stuff for the season's finale. I thought there were missing some bits in between. Hope you'll enjoy reading this short scene. I'll probably write more about that evening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is downcast after the premiere of her show. However, Ola tries to lift her spirit and her grudge with Adam.

### Chapter 1

Lily sighed in relieve as the backstage area had emptied itself of all the actors. The show was… well, it was the show it had been. “Lily? Can I come in?” “Sure”, she answered, relieved her voice wasn’t too shaky. Ola came in slightly smiling like she usually was, even in these dark times. “Hey there, have you done everything you wanted to do?”, she asked looking around the area. “Yes, I did. Luckily all the others actually did put their costumes to the agreed spots. At least something.”

“Well then, I found someone who wanted to tell you something”, Ola said, a big smile settling on her face. “Come on, don’t be shy!”, she shouted to the door. It opened slowly and in came- “What do you want, Disturbance No. 1?”, Lily said coldly to Adam who came in. First, he didn’t say anything, just stared at her. “Ola, what’s the matter with him? Why did you bring him into this salient space of mine?”, her voice started to shake a bit. “Well he is going to say something to you, I’m quite sure about that”, she said and gave Adam a certain look, encouraging him. “I’m sorry Lily”, he said which made Lily huff. “I’m sorry for ruining your thing.” He stopped again looked to Ola who nodded affirmatively. “I hope I can watch it tomorrow night.” Surprised by that Lily turned towards her girlfriend. “Alright, well then just get there on time and enjoy the show.” He nodded slightly and left the room. She could swear she heard him say something like “It is a bit like Frozen”.

“Ola, what was that?” “Well, he’s a friend of mine and I found him outside saying goodbye to Eric’s family and thought you might like a little sorry? He didn’t realise what he did till, well it’s hard to tell with him anyways.” “I guess that sums him up quite right… Still bloody Groffs!” She moaned. “Oh Lily, tomorrow will be fine. Rumours say Headmaster Groff won’t be back for quite some time. The lady he was with surely wasn’t his wife. I guess she is some kind of higher up to him.” That made Lily smile. “So for tomorrow night, we should have a smooth show.” Ola hugged her shortly and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Sure it will. Let’s get outta here”, and she dragged Lily outside.

“Would you like to grab something to eat?”, Ola asked while walking down the stairs. “Sounds alright, what do you have in mind?” Ola thought for a moment. “Actually I fancy some Chippies” “That sounds fine to me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to read more about those two please write me a comment or leave some kudos. At least one more chapter is in progress. Thank you very much, bye.


	2. At the chip shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Ola arrive at the chip shop and after some interference get their food.

### Chapter 2

Lily usually walked everywhere she needed to get by in Moordale as her place was quite close to the school as well as the town’s centre. However, this night was special, as she not only didn’t went straight back home but also was with Ola who came to have her bike at the school just as usual. Without properly realising it she clasped her arms around Ola sitting on her bike’s carrier. “Everything alright?” “I’m starving”, Lily answered her stomach grumbling. Ola grinned and drove off. 

The ride down to the chip shop didn’t take too long but both savoured the moment even though Ola had to pedal like mad for the two of them up the few hills Mooredale had. Lily usually did not take favour of bicycles but this time she actually enjoyed it, obviously not because she was so close to Ola. For the one sooner, the other rather later they got to the shop.

“Puhh now I’m starving as well”, Ola laughed as both of them got off the bike. “You were fantastic, thank you. Might draw some kind of bounty hunter on a space bike next.”  
“You’re joking, right?”, Ola turned over looking at her in excitement. “You can bet I’m not”, Lily answered, returning the hug she was pulled into. “Might work on it next. I haven’t got much to do at the minute with the show and everything” Ola leaned back looking at Lily. “You are amazing”, and took her hand. “Shall we got us some food?”

They walked into the shop hand in hand down to the end of the queue. Looking at the big signs for what they got and any offers. Tonight was the classic special on offer: Big fish, chips and mushy peas. Still, Ola wasn’t completely sure. “What about you?”Lily smiled. “A buttered sausages, fish cake, curry and some chips” “Ah I might take one of those”, Ola pointed to the special offer board. “Oh, bloody hell can’t you decide more quickly?”, a man behind them grizzled. “Always the same with you lot.”

“Excuse me?”, Ola echoed. Are you really as stupid to not see those other people in front of us? Tss”, she turned around. Not wanting to spend more of her time on this asshole. “Humans”. Lily mouthed while rolling her eyes. That made Ola smile a bit and drop some of the tension.

Soon they were able to place their order but had to wait for Ola’s fish getting ready. Meanwhile, the impolite man ordered his food and got it straight away. As he went away he grinned at the two of them. “See, lasses? I knew what I wanted and got it nice and quickly.” He was about to step out, as the woman behind the counter called out “Oi, you forgot your change!” And as the man returned to the counter, the woman leaned forward “Next time I see you round here I make sure you get a bad one” she threatened him. “Now if you stand here even longer your food‘s already horrid anyways.” But the man was completely oblivious. “What about my change?” “You already got it, laddie”, she smiled satisfied with a certain glimmer in her eyes. “Out!”, she stated even more deliberately and finally, the man got on a move. “I’ll never come back!”, the man cried out but the woman just shrugged. “Fine fewer douchebags I have to serve!”, and with that, he had left the shop.

Lily and Ola had watched that scene happening indifferently. “Your tea’s ready love”, the woman said and handed Ola the rest of their order. “Thank you very much”, she stammered while taking the wrapped food. “Ah don’t you two worry, I’m always happy to help and make my shop a nicer place for everyone. Can’t let nice customers be scared away by people like him.”, she smiled warmly. “Have a lovely evening”

The two of them left the shop, still puzzled at what had just happened. “What was that?”, Ola asked. “Well, I guess it was another thing which we could mention in that presentation for Miss Sands”, Lily shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't please leave some kudos and/or a little comment. Have a lovely day


	3. Dinner in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Ola found a place to eat and talk for a while.

### Chapter 3

“Well, let’s find a place to sit down.”, Ola changed the topic from that incident towards a lighter subject. “Over there is a nice park, how about that?”, Lily suggested. A moment later they sat down and ate their food. 

“How’s yours?”, Ola asked after a while. “It’s good but it’s probably because that woman didn’t take a disliking in us”, Lily shrugged. “I don’t know if you noticed already but Moordale’s quite often like that” Ola stayed silent. While Lily had talked in this nonchalant way a big knot formed in her stomach.

“You know, when we moved here, I thought it was a nice little town with nice people and-” “Well, yeah”, Lily interrupted her, “you know what my mum’s usually saying? Nice being the little sister of shitty” “Oh, well I guess that’s kinda true”, Ola was taken off guard by that weird saying. “Honestly Ola, this town isn’t the best you and your dad could’ve moved to… It was all true and comprehensible what the other girls said for that presentation. “, now Lily fell silent as well. “You know”, Ola started but halted, watching Lily closely. “Maybe it wasn’t the best choice of moving here but alas I’ve met you. You’re wonderful and I…. I really like you, Lily.”, her heart pounded in her chest as she said those words. Lily looked down at them holding each other’s hands. “I like you too Ola.”, she whispered. Ola leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

“I guess that’s why I’m doing all my stuff”, Lily said after a silent while of them eating the rest of the chips. “There are still bad people who need to be put to justice- but they’re are loosing in the end and don’t use such generalised crap to insult the protagonists. In my own world I don’t want to deal with all this, everything bad that happened tonight. The show, and the thing in the chip shop. Yes, the antagonist would love to interrupt an important event led by protagonist but they would do it differently. I don’t know yet. I just like to escape into my own world.”

Ola was surprised by Lily talking about her thoughts and motives behind her comic, she touched on that before, even though they talked about her works quite often. “Hopefully society’s getting better at last.” “It’s already changing, don’t you worry. I guess the best things to happen are like what happened earlier: Mr Groff getting sorted out and that man as well. And the youth is changing to the better. I mean I don’t know how it was before but look at our school. Anwar, Eric, us two. We’re hardly bothered.” “Yeah, even Adam seems to have changed.”, Lily murmured. “I don’t know what was with him before but I also don’t care. He’s a nice lad and we got to be friends at work. Well, kind of because both of us got fired. Need to find something new now.” “It will work out, no worries.”, Lily responded smiling at her.

After they had finished the last bits of their food Ola got up getting her bike. It’s gotten pretty late and she didn’t want to stay out so long without telling her dad. He was still sometimes miserable over Jean and everything involved so she wanted to look after him. She told Lily who was fine with it. “Fancy a ride home?”, Ola asked grinning but she only answered with an even bigger smile hopping on her bike. “All right!”, Ola laughed and drove both of them to Lily’s home.

“This evening was wonderful Ola, thank you”, Lily whispered as they were close to her home. “Ah don’t thank me for that, it was a pleasure to have an evening solely with you.” Lily hugged her a bit tighter and they drove around the corner of Lily’s street. They came to a halt and both climbed off the bike. “I think I love you”, Lily said quietly under the lamp post they stood under. “I love you two”, Ola whispered and kissed her. They stayed like that for a while embracing the other.

“But I have to go… I’ll see you tomorrow. Shall I give you a lift to school?”, she asked smiling, “That sounds alright”, Lily blushed. “Alright see you a quarter to eight then. She got on her bike, placed the last kiss on Lily’s cheek and drove off into the night.

Though Lily was left alone under that lamp post in front of her house, she didn’t feel lonely at all. She still got that warm feeling in her chest and with that, she approached the house. It was all dark except for some smaller lights. Her parents were on another work-related trip but she was alright with that. Maybe she could use this warmth to experiment some more? Enthusiastically she climbed up the stairs to her room and closed her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, guys, it's finished. Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't quite know how to end it but I'm rather satisfied with it. Hopefully, some ideas strike me in the near future so I can write more in this fandom, it's a really lovely community full of nice and talented people. Thanks to all who contribute and thanks to all the lovely people reading, commenting and giving kudos.  
> Greetings JulPearl


End file.
